User talk:Sonasaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to OrionArm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Justin Kane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Justin Kane (Talk) 02:13, June 9, 2010 This I blocked some of those people because of vandalism, Sgt.Johnson replaced all content on pages with very nasty things, so did Trollolol. And if I get my rights revoked or the site shutdown, I do not care, this is not the only place of existence for my story. Sorry, I just couldnt handle the amount of retardedness that was going on at that wiki.--Justin Kane 02:44, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I wouldve waited to the end of time. It was infinite.--Justin Kane 02:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, I do not take kindly to your link to the Rick Roll Video, that is considered as link spamming, it is also labled as "You have New Messages" which is very confusing, I would also like you to stop editing my Articles.--Justin Kane 02:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok still, I would like all of you to leave me alone. Alot Fanon users are coming here, if you want to go vandalize a site go here. How did you even find this site? did you do it through Scot-113's talk page?--Justin Kane 03:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Im fine with bringing templates and things here, but I do not know why you are doing it. If you could be so kind as to make the Signature Templates from there, Ive always wanted to see my original name in a SigTemplate.--Justin Kane 03:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) OK then. I don't know if you would like to know more about this story or not, if you do, I'll tell you...You were the user I respected the most on HF, I hated 118, 091, 013, and all others like that. LOMI just set shit straight, thats what I liked about him the most. Still if you would like to know more just contact me...And if you could tell me how to setup an IRC Channel, that would be great.--Justin Kane 03:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Orion Orion takes place in 2445, Humanity has been through it's bad spots and it's good spot's. Humans have traveled across Solar Systems, but have not found any advanced form of life. Lets go back about 1 Million years. Enter the Precursors (Very Original), A Hyper Adavnced Ancient Civilization almost 1 Billion years into Evolution. They have conquered the Galaxy, but a threat has emerged: The Tar' Kesh Slugs. They can take control of a body or machine and use it for their gain. A war erupted forcing the Precursors to leave the Galaxy, the Tar' Kesh's leaving after them. Before the Precursors left, they left 3 sources of Humans behind: One on Earth, Mars, Necrosia. Earths inhabitance survived, Mars' were killed by atmosphere change, and Necrosia were mutated due to an asteroid that hit there planet so hard (It was in the Sol System) that it became a rouge planet. The planet is still rouge, but has its species, the Dreds, still living. They are a mutated version of humans, think the Creatures form Pandorum. Back to 2445, humans find Necrosia. They begin war, the Humans quickly get forced out of the system. The Dreds then attack New Marathon and are defeated. A Dred Ship is captured and has coordinates to Eden (An Alderson Disk made by the precursors), A Human Fleet is sent to Eden. Eden is home to a large number of Dreds wich could become a huge threat. It is decided that it needs to be destroyed, the do so by destroying the gravity field generators that keep the disk from falling into the artificial sun. This is only a little bit of Orion and this is a summary of the first installment.--Justin Kane 03:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure! But don't un-ban Trollolol, 118, or that other guy that said "We are sexy sea men".--Justin Kane 18:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I administrated you. There, use this wisely, with great power comes great responsiblility. lol.--Justin Kane 22:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Yah I do, I just don't trust 118.--Justin Kane 18:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I just need a Ship Infobox, Armor Infobox, Vehicle Infobox, and a Unit Infobox.--Justin Kane 22:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for settin the channel up, I go there now.--Justin Kane 02:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) New Pages I have made a few new pages, look at them and tell me what you think of them!--Justin Kane 03:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, go to the IRC Channel when you can. 'Tis been quiet there.--Justin Kane 15:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow... I'm reconsidering your posistion as admin. I recently looked over my Talkpage on HF. You said some very hurtful things. It was uncalled for, seeing as I did not include you in the Gay-List. You said the following: * "You may take my articles and salvage them for ideas" the only places I think they're worthy of are: * Trash * Incinerator * Compactor * Etc * "S-118, Ajax, Maslab, and S-091 are all gay" * how very mature -Justin Kane 04:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I am reinstating you as admin. And about HF, I might (very unlikely) get unbanned. I am writing an appeal for unbanning of My first and current account. If you would help, I would be forever in debt of you.--Justin Kane 16:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to ask for another account (To leave the accounts with the Controversy all over their talk pages), But 118 said that was asking too much. It would have been named '2CorpsesIn1Grave' in Honor and Shame to the prior events. But nevermind that. I will have the draft up here in a couple of days. By the way, you haven't been on IRC much? What've you been doing?--Justin Kane 18:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) School has already started for me. I can't wait for Reach though. Thats the Game of the Century. What about you?--Justin Kane 02:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I got it too, I love every single bit of it.--Justin Kane 22:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Reason for Halt in Progress... I got Xbox Live again. Playing Reach nonstop. If you have live, add me. xXShadowSpy11Xx. I am a Sort-of-Legit Colonel. Only got Splash Damage to 1/3 Gold. (Realized what I was doing was Wrong) Almost no Score Attack. (Boring as the day is long) Status on Story: Halted upon further Notice. Reason: Loss of Inspiration. Intrigue with Stargate Universe. Talk to you soon.--Justin Kane 03:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC)